


Out with the old in with the new

by LarryStyle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating (not Ian and Mickey), F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Guilt, I ship Carl and Mickey as bromance, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Rimming, Slight kink shame, Slow Burn, Smut, Straight Sex, They are only teenagers, carl is like 15 in this, discovering sexuality, everyone already knows Mickey is gay, hes smart but kind of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStyle/pseuds/LarryStyle
Summary: Ian Gallagher is in love with his girlfriend Mandy... well he thought he was until he meet her brother Mickey





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is from mickeys point of veiw but it will soon go onto ians point of veiw also this chapter is very short but it’s just the beginning

“I met a boy”

Mickey looked up from his phone after hearing his sisters high pitched voice

He raised his eyebrows indicating for her to carry on 

“So I met a boy... his name is Ian Gallagher he has red hair and he’s so muscular and he’s the sweetest human ever” Mandy stated dreamily 

She suddenly went back to her serious self swinging her arms dramatically “oh and the sex is fucking amazing”

Mickeys face twisted in disgust from hearing about his sisters sex life

Before Mickey could get in a word Mandy spoke up again “and you are going to meet him tonight so be ready for about 10”

She walked out of mickeys room, slamming the door on her way out

Mickey sighed and bowed his head before going back on his phone 

‘Fucking typical’ He thought 

————————————

Mickey heard Mandy screaming his name and shot up out of bed

“MICKEY GET YOUR FAT ASS UP”

He sighed and looked around his room for some clothes 

“MICKEY”

“WAIT BITCH”

He managed to find some grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt that had fuck off printed on it he didn’t bother with underwear and got changed (like fuck was Mickey was going to dress up fancy for his sisters new boy toy)

He walked out of his room yawning and itching his dick but suddenly stopped and straightened up when he saw the gorgeous boy standing in his house flirting with his baby sister.

“MICKEY” Mandy snapped her fingers and Mickey woke up out of his trance 

“Hhmm”

“This is Ian... my boyfriend” she gestured towards the redhead who gave a nervous smile towards mickey 

“Sup” Mickey mumbled once finally out of his daydream 

“Hey” the redhead cast his eyes down quickly 

'Oh I’m going to have fun with this one' Mickey thought to himself as he smiled cheekily to his sisters boyfriend


	2. Jealousy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for how short it is

When Ian met his girlfriends brother something happened, his stomach felt tight like an elastic band was wrapped around it multiple times and he suddenly went shy.

He didn’t understand what it was but he couldn’t shake the feeling so instead he turned to Mandy and gave her a sweet but deep kiss 

Her heard Mickey scoff and when he looked up from Mandy’s rosey cheeks he saw him roll his eyes before walking over to the couch 

Mandy grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the tiny milkovich sofa

“So I thought we could watch this new horror film that just came out a couple of months ago” Mandy explained leading him to the couch and pushing him down until he was sat in between the two milkovich siblings

“It’s not out of the cinema yet but Iggy managed to get a copy” 

Ian didn’t listen to what Mandy was saying as he was too engrossed with the warmth radiating off Mickey 

He sat back a little bit awkwardly

“sounds good” 

Mandy smiled and slipped the disc into the DVD player 

Out of the corner of his eye Ian saw Mickey move closer to him and push his thigh up agains ians before settling down to watch the film

Throughout the movie Mickey kept fidgeting and moving even closer to Ian, he would of told Mickey to quit it, if he didn’t like the feeling of the boy pressed against his side.

Halfway through the movie Mandy had managed to wrap herself around Ian with her head on his shoulder and her leg was twisted to fit in between his thighs, millimetres from his dick, occasionally rubbing it when she felt like it.

 

When the movie had finally finished after what felt like hours Ian subtly moved Mandy’s leg away

She didn’t seem to mind instead she just sat up on the sofa and crossed her legs turning towards Ian and Mickey before speaking

“So mick when are you going to see that guy again”

“Which one?” He gave a smug smirk

Mandy just rolled her eyes “the one from the bar...”

Mickey still looked confused 

“The cute one I saw pounding the shit out of you in the living room last week” Mandy said with a look of disgust as she re-lived   
the memory 

Ian looked between both siblings, confused

“Mickeys a man whore he fucks every guy he meets” Mandy filled him in, obvious to his confusion, Ian just nodded

“Eh he was boring... on to the next” Mickey shrugged and Ian could of sworn Mickey winked at him when he said it

Ian cast his eyes down because ‘damn why did that wink effect his so much'

Mickey carried on “I need someone who can make me scream you know?” He licked his lips “somebody that maybe... I don’t know, ties me up or chokes me” he cocked his eyebrow and sat back

Mandy just hummed in agreement 

The thought of someone else pounding mickey and making him scream made him feel sick

He kept his eyes down and that same elastic band feeling started to happen in his stomach 'what the fuck is it' he said mentally 'it can’t be jealousy he only just fucking met the guy and Ian’s straight obviously' 

Ian was going to prove to him self that he was definitely not jealous 

“Mandy” his voice came out rough

She eyed him strangely 

“I’m tired” 

Mandy must of caught on because she jumped up and grabbed onto ians hand and excused them before dragging him upstairs 

Out of the corner of his eye Ian saw Mickey roll his eyes before getting up to go to his own room

Ian took two steps at a time and when he got up to Mandy’s room he started to strip at the same time as Mandy before grabbing her face and kissing her as he led her to the bed


	3. Sexual tension

When Ian woke up he was confused, he wasn’t in his room, he looked around and noticed he was in Mandy’s. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye and looked down at his girlfriend 'she is so beautiful'

He smiled and kissed her forehead before swinging his legs out of bed and getting up to brush his teeth 

He looked in the bathroom mirror and 'fuck he looked rough' he didn’t sleep well last night, he tired Mandy out and she was knocked out instantly but Ian couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling in his stomach and chest at the thought of his girlfriends brother

He decided to ignore the thoughts and looked for a toothbrush he picked up the pink one that he guessed was Mandy’s and squeezed out a dollop of toothpaste from the nearly empty tube and began to brush his teeth

He decided to think about what he and Mandy could do that day so he didn’t have to think about Mickey 

'Speak of the devil' mickey walked into the bathroom half naked with a towel over his shoulder 

“Shit sorry man” was all Mickey said before whipping out his dick and taking a piss in the toilet without a care in the world 

Ian looked through the mirror and looked at Mickey not even realising he had stopped brushing his teeth 'he probably looks like a moron with a mouth full of foam and a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth' he thought to himself 

He took out the toothbrush still keeping his eye on Mickey who had just finished pissing and spat out the foam 

“Don’t do that again”

Ian was ripped out of his thoughts after hearing Mickeys gruff voice 

Ian looked through the mirror once more and saw Mickey turn to face him, Ian copied his movements and let out a confused “Huh?”

“Don’t fuck my baby sister when you know damn well I’m in the room next door”

Mickey crossed his arms and looked directly at him

Ian was lost for words 

“I don’t need to hear you pound her into next week” he carried on raising his eyebrows and thinning his lips into a line

Ian had no words his voice just wouldn’t work

After staring at each other for a couple of minutes Mickey gave up his interrogation and began to strip

He pulled down his shorts and boxers and his dick hung out

Ian, finally realising, widened his eyes and quickly left shutting the door behind him and leaning against it

He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard mickeys voice through the door

“You stink of my sisters whore perfume and sex... you should probably shower after me”

And that was it, moments later Ian heard water hitting the tub as the shower started

‘Did he seriously just see mickeys dick' he was still leaning against the bathroom door when Mandy came through 

“You’re hard” she mentioned 

He looked down at him self and yes he was indeed hard 'did he seriously get hard from looking at his girlfriends brother' 

Millions of thoughts and confusion ran through ians head and Mandy just raised her eyebrows looking creepily like Mickey when she did so

She broke the awkward silence 

“Wanna go again?” 

He Walked towards Mandy “sure” he whispered 

Mandy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom 

Ian took one look back at the bathroom and followed Mandy to the bedroom and closed the door


	4. Guilty

After the incident that happened last week Ian couldn’t get Mickey out of his head no matter how hard he tried 

Mandy was at a friends house for the night so Ian decided to go home for the night, to be honest he was glad for the peace, as much as he loved Mandy sometimes he just wanted to be on his own.

After a couple of hours of lying in bed stuck in his own thoughts he decided to have a shower 

He walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on, as he waited for it to warm up he looked in the mirror, he had bags under his eyes and he just looked drained

He dragged his hands down his face sighing, after a moment he stripped and stepped into the shower 

The lukewarm water drizzled out of shower head and ran down his body 

Someone had used all the hot water meaning the shower was almost cold sending shivers through ians body 

He grabbed the shower gel and washed his hair first as there was no shampoo he then moved down to his body and scrubbed it red raw

As his hands travelled further down his dick started to harden 'fuck it' he thought before taking it in his hands 

He glided his hand up and down causing it to go harder from the contact 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall he tried to think about Mandy’s petite body and small tits that fit perfectly in his hand but the more he thought about it the softer he went 'scrap that'

He changed his thoughts and his mind went back to the incident with Mickey and the shower, now that he thought about it mickeys dick hung quite low   
His stomach was perfectly outlined with abs and his arms bulged with muscle

He was still very small, similar size to Mandy maybe a bit taller but for what he lacked in height he made up for with muscle, he wasn’t a body builder but he definitely didn’t skip the gym

Ian thought about the slight curve in his hips and his skinny but muscular thighs and imagined running his hands all over mickeys petite body 

His dick began to twitch again and he started up his movements once again

He moved his hands up and down his shaft imagining Mickey doing it to him

He twisted his wrist at the tip of his dick and hissed at the feeling... he was already close

He sped up his movement and his balls tightened and his orgasm hit him like a truck 

Jizz splattered all up the shower curtain and Ian continued to move his hands until he hissed from overstimulation 

He removed his hand and wiped the curtain wondering what the fuck did he just do

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before lying down on his twin sized bed

The lack of sleep must of caught up to him because he doesn’t remember anything else and he is suddenly being woken up by a mouth wrapped around his hard dick

He looked down to find Mandy waking him up to a blowjob his dick softened slightly but Mandy didn’t seem to notice

He tried to enjoy it, he really did but he just couldn’t get into it.

The bedroom door swung open and lip stepped in

“Fuck dude do that shit somewhere else” he shouted covering his eyes

Ian pushed Mandy off forcibly, only feeling slightly guilty, causing her to fall off the bed 

He pulled up his boxers and told lip he can look now

Ian had never wanted to thank his brother more than in this moment 

Mandy got up off the floor when Ian offered to help as he did feel guilty for pushing her so hard

She sent a dirty look towards lip and sat on top of Ian on the bed

“Sorry for interrupting guys... just need to get my charger” he looked around until he spotted his charger “going to Karen’s tonight” he notified Ian and left

“Use a condom” 

Ian rolled his eyes and moved Mandy off his lap to roll a joint because boy did he need one

“So what do ya wanna do today?” Mandy spoke looking at ians lips as he licked the paper of the joint before rolling it

“Whatever you want” he looked at her and gave her a comforting smile

Mandy crawled towards him “how about I finish that hummer” she said seductively 

Trying to be gentle he stopped Mandy’s movement by putting his hand on her shoulder 

“Not really in the mood anymore after that” he forced a laugh to make it sound believable 

Mandy pouted and Ian grabbed her lip and pulled it slightly until she cracked and laughed along 

“I thought you where at a friends anyway” Ian added 

She shrugged before lighting the joint Ian had just rolled “didn’t feel like it”

They left it at that

They decided to go downstairs with ians family to watch a film 

Mandy cuddled up to Ian on the sofa and Ian let her trying to act like a good boyfriend kissing her head as she slowly fell asleep in his arms 

He couldn’t help but feel bad as he had pretty much just wanked off to the thought of her brother a couple of hours before.

After the film had ended Ian carried Mandy up to the bed as he prepared himself for another sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a guy I don’t know how guys get off lmao sorry about that


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this chapter I might redo it idk

Ian had been trying to avoid Mickey at all costs, scared he might actually try something, they had been staying at the Gallagher house for about 2 weeks and Mandy was getting pissed

“Ian please can we go back to mine?” She pouted walking over to him where he was stood leaning against the kitchen countertop 

She leaned in and pressed her face into the crook of his neck as she pushed her body into his, probably trying to turn him on so she can get what she wants 

“But I’m happy here babe” he added the babe to try and sweet talk her but she just stilled and pulled away 

“IAN we have been stuck in that fucking tiny bed for two weeks WE HAVNT HAD SEX IN WEEKS” she was getting angry now and her whole posture had changed

Ian sighed feeling sorry for her it’s not her fault, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms breathing in her scent

“Okay” he whispered 

She looked up with a glint in her eye as she smiled cheekily and she just hugged him closer until they heard a gag from the stairs

Carl was walking down the stairs in nothing but boxers 

“Hey cutie” he smirked at Mandy 

Mandy’s face turned sour “and this is another reason we need to go back to mine” She grumbled as she stomped up the stairs to pack her shit 

Ian sighed and slapped Carl at the back of the head.

When they arrived at the milkovich house Mandy went straight to the shower leaving Ian all alone to stand in the kitchen 

The kitchen was small and could barley fit two people standing next to each other and that’s how Ian ended up with a crotch full of mickeys ass.

Mickey walked out of his room and towards the kitchen where Ian was standing sipping on a glass of water waiting for Mandy to return he was in deep thought and didn’t realise Mickey was there until he heard a cough

Ian lifted his head and saw Mickey standing next to him with his arms crossed as he moved side to side nervously 

“Haven’t seen you for a while” he mumbled looking down at the floor

“Thought you kidnapped my baby sister or some shit” he tried to joke 

Ian cracked a smile because he couldn’t help it

“Yeah her body’s in the back of my boot as we speak” 

Mickey looked up and smiled 

No one said anything or even moved for a while until Mickey 'the little shit' decided now was the best time to make a drink

The cupboard where the glasses where was right infront of where Ian was standing 

Mickey walked to get a glass, his ass rubbing up agains Ians crotch 

He opened the cupboard door and pushed his ass back further

Ian gulped but didn’t move, he was stuck in a trance ians dick twitched as Mickey pressed back even more 

They where broken out of whatever that was when they heard Mandy’s footsteps walking two wards them

Mickey was the first to move as he grabbed his drink that he just made and rushed past his sister and her boyfriend leaving a confused Ian behind

Mickeys door slammed as Mandy appeared infront of Ian

Mandy was going to say something so Ian shut her up with a kiss that she happily complied to 

After several seconds they sat down on the sofa to watch another movie, Ian sat in the middle with Mandy to his left 

About half an hour later Mickey reappeared and sat next to Ian on his right 

About half way through the movie Ian felt a hand on his thigh that was definitely not Mandy’s he turned to a smirking Mickey but didn’t stop him 

Ian looked out of the corner of his eye to watch Mandy who was to engrossed with the film 

Luckily Mickey didn’t do anything inappropriate he just rested his hand on the inside of Ian’s thigh making him uncomfortable but very very turned on 

When the movie ended Mickey disappeared back into his room leaving Ian with a sleepy Mandy.


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

Ian was confused, really really confused, he was confused about his love for Mandy he was confused about his sexuality and most importantly he was confused about Mickey, who by the way he hadn’t seen in weeks.

He stumbled around the milkovich house waiting for Mandy to come home from her friends, stuck in his own thoughts but was ripped out of them when a boy only a little bit smaller than Ian strolled out of mickeys bedroom like he owned the place

Ian stared at the boy, millions of thoughts running through his head when Mickey walked out wearing nothing but boxers and an oversized sweater

Ian quickly casted his eyes down from mickeys body before he got caught

“So what now daddy”

Ian whipped his head up looking with disgust at the boy toy Mickey had apparently been banging moments before

“Jesus” mickeys face twisting with disgust

“Fucking gross, get the fuck out”

Mickey grabbed the boys stuff and pushed him out the house

Ian smiled... 'so no daddy kink...noted' 

As Mickey walked past Ian, slightly brushing up against him, Ian could smell the sweat and sex that lingered on Mickey 

It was almost beautiful, until he remembered who caused that smell

“Who was that?” Ian questioned trying to act discreet, not even bothering to ask where Mickey had been for the past two weeks

“Why’d you care huh?”

Mickeys eyebrows where almost touching his hairline as he smirked

“No reason”

“That’s what I thought”

They stood in silence as Mickey approached him slowly, getting closer with each breath

“You jealous?” He whispered when he was only a couple of inches away

Ian tried to speak but all the saliva dried up in his mouth and his throat closed up, he just gulped and shook his head instead 

Ian looked straight into them baby blues and Mickey stared back, waiting for... anything

“Are you sure?” Mickey whispered seductively 

And that was it Ian was gone

He lunged forward almost knocking Mickey of his feet when he gave Mickey a passionate kiss

He grabbed the strings on mickeys sweater pulling him even closer and Mickey met him half way, placing his hand on ians face and pressing his whole body up against ians

Ian walked Mickey back so his back was pressed against the kitchen countertop

“Mandy?” Mickey mumbled finally breaking the kiss

“Out” was all Ian said before pulling him back in grabbing mickeys thighs to lift him up and place him on the countertop 

This went on for a few minutes, just kissing and groping before Ian had enough, he stepped back and pulled off his shirt before doing the same with mickeys 

“I haven’t done this before” he admitted quietly feeling a bit ashamed

Mickey just grabbed his face lifting it back up 

“You wanna stop”

A whispered 'no' caught Mickey off guard 

Luckily Mickey had some extra lube sachets in his sweater pocket from a couple of hours ago but 'shit no condom'

“I’m clean”

“Me too”

Mickey perched his ass of the end of the countertop to push his boxers down with ease 

Ian copying his actions with his own sweatpants 

Mickey ripped the sachet open with his teen and squeezed some onto his fingers and then reached his hand down to his asshole 

Ian watched in awe as Mickey circled his rim before pushing his index finger in, sucking in a sharp breath

He was already stretched but he honestly just wanted to give Ian a show

He was about to stop when Ian stopped him 

“Can I?”

Ian’s hand was reaching closer to mickeys lubed up hole and all Mickey could do was nod

Ian pushed his finger all the way in looking in awe as the silky walls clung to his fingers

Mickey let out little whimpers as Ian kept exploring he leaned down slightly to peck Mickey on the lips before kissing down his neck and biting... hard

He crooked his finger and Mickey turned into a moaning mess 

“Okay...please” he whimpered almost crying 

“What do you want Mickey” ians huskily said 

“You...please... just get in me”

Ian, without warning pulled Mickey off the countertop by his leg and spun him around until mickeys dick was pressed against it

Mickeys shivered at the feeling of Ian’s dick pressed against him and almost screamed when he felt the tip slip inside 

Ian was a lot bigger than anyone he had ever been with and it was fucking breath taking 

Ian grunted when he was all the way inside Mickey, with his balls against mickeys ass

He took a breath before pulling almost completely out and then punching his hips forward causing Mickey to fall forward and let out a cry

Ian repeated his actions pushing in and out sharply before taking a fist full of mickeys hair and pulling his head back so it was on ians shoulder

Ian saw tears in mickeys eyes

“Fuck” he muttered before biting down on mickeys neck again, he kept sucking on his neck whilst thrusting in and out of Mickey loving the way He would cry with each jab at his prostate 

“Close” Mickey whimpered 

Ian’s balls began to tighten causing him to thrust even sharper and deeper and faster 

Ian reached his arm around mickeys waist to grab his dick pushing him to the edge.

When Mickey emptied in ians hand it only took about three more thrusts before Ian was following, muffling his cried into mickeys shoulder

After a couple of seconds he pulled out hearing Mickey whine from the loss 

'Holy shit'

He just fucked Mickey Milkovich and it was the best sex he had ever had 

Millions of thoughts where once again running through his mind making him dizzy, most thoughts where great but there was that tingling feeling of guilt towards Mandy... he had just fucked her brother and it couldn’t even compete with the sex Ian and Mandy had ever had

He felt somewhat dirty and Used but that feeling suddenly disappeared when Mickey walked towards him placing his hand on his face stroking his cheek bone 

“T’was good” he smiled comfortingly before giving his a sweet kiss 

They where ripped out of their moment when they heared keys jingle in the lock


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a hard time coming up with ideas for this fic. When I first started it I had so many good ideas but now that I read back on them they sound like shit so... any ideas would be greatly helpful thank you :)

The second Mandy stepped through the front door Ian and Mickey where miles away from each other, fear flashed across their faces but soon disappeared when they noticed Mandy was oblivious to what had just gone down in the kitchen not even 30 seconds before.

“Hey” she gave a sweet smile to Ian and flipped Mickey off before leaning up to peck Ian on the lips

He kindly accepted the kiss but didn’t kiss back 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mickey get up and leave to go to his room slamming the door behind him

Mandy jumped “What the fuck is his problem?”  
She sneered at mickeys door

“Um I don’t know he has been in a shit mood all day” Ian lied, shrugging his shoulders

She seemed to accept the answer and wrapped her arms around ians stomach putting her head on his chest

Ian felt like pure shit he wrapped his arms around Mandy loosely looking down at her, guilt written all over his face.

~~~

“I got a job” Mandy squealed wrapping her arms around ians neck, exited

Ian was happy for her, he truly was, the Milkovichs never seem to be able to get a job probably because people take one look at their tatty clothes and fucked up tattoos and think they are not worthy enough for their shitty part time job, stoking cans up on shelves at the corner shop.

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Ians eyes lit up 

“The waffle cottage... the clothes are fucking hideous but it’s a fucking job” she couldn’t keep the excitement off her face

“That’s great mands, I’m proud of you” he smiled

Mandy’s smile dropped slightly

“I won’t be able to see you that often” she cast her eyes down and fidgeted with her fingers

Ian lifted her chin up and gave her a quick peck

“Hey beautiful, That’s Okay” he smiled slightly “you got a fucking job that doesn’t expect you to be pimping your ass out on the street, you should take fucking pride in that”

Mandy shoved Ian a bit “I guess” she agreed because smiling

“You’re going to be stuck with my shitty brother though”

Mandy’s laugh echoed down the hall as she went to her room and Ian’s face immediately dropped

He had been trying so hard to forget about what happened between he and Mickey but it seemed the universe always had a way of fucking him over

The day after Ian had slept with Mickey he made a promise to himself he would never do it again and Mickey seemed to agree... well if you call walking away and not speaking to Ian for about a week 'agreeing' ... then sure Mickey had agreed

Ian swallowed down the thought of mickey, plastering on a fake smile and followed Mandy into her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update but I hope you enjoy I think I kept swapping between past and present tense so sorry for that (also I don’t know about gay guy sex I’m a lesbian... I’m un-educated lmao)

It was late at night and Ian was sat in the milkovich living room, staring at the blank tv listening to the patter of rain hitting the window.

It was about 9pm and it was dark, Mandy was working, she seemed to really enjoy her new job, bar from the bitchy customers her job was great and really entertaining and Ian was happy she had finally found some friends by working there.

Dead silence surrounded the living room, the mumbled voices coming from the box tv kept Ian from going from insane.

Ian tugged his lip with his fingers as he stared straight ahead, it had been about two weeks since Ian had last spoken to Mickey and Ian had that constant feeling like something was missing.

A loud 'bang' woke Ian up from his thoughts as he whipped his head towards the front door to the milkovich house, when a slightly tipsy Mickey milkovich appeared through the door, swaying slightly from side to side.

He caught ians eye and stopped dead in his tracks, the two boys stared at each other, eyes occasionally shifting down to the others lips.

“Why’r you ignoring me?” Mickeys Raspy yet slurred voice echoed off the walls

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Mickey let out a humourless chuckle 

“Don’t lie to me ian, its not pretty”

Ian cast his eyes to the floor “look what happened-“ 

He got cut of 

“What happened happened you can’t take it back... you still cheated on my sister” mickeys voice bellowed 

Ian swallowed as his eyes welled up

“You can’t take it back... so why would it matter if you did it again?” Mickey flicked his eyebrows up for a second as he sat on the coffee table infront of Ian 

Ian ran his eyes over mickeys face as if to see if the boy was being serious

Just as Ian was about to leave a pleasant warmth ran up ians thigh as mickeys hand travelled further up getting closer and closer to his hardening cock

Ian swallowed for what felt like the hundredth time and he bit his lip to stop an embarrassing whimper from leaving his mouth.

The hand traveled closer.. and closer until mickeys large palm pressed down on his dick, adding more pressure 

“Just... just do it” Ian whispered 

And suddenly Ian’s jeans where un zipped and a warm hand was wrapping round his flesh with what felt like saliva 'shit when did he do that'

The hand tugged at his cock a few times until Ian thought enough was enough

Ian grabbed mickeys skinny wrist and pulled him closer until he was off the table and slumped against ians body 

“Umpfh”

Mickey understood the gesture and straddled ians lap so that ians cock was rubbing up against mickeys clothes ass smearing pre-cum over his shorts 

Ian roughly kissed his way down mickeys neck whilst pinching his clothed nipples before dragging his hands down mickeys petite yet muscular body, stopping when he reached the bottom of the boys t-shirt and pulling it up and over mickeys upper body with the help of Mickey who reached his arms up.

The neck kisses carried of and soon enough red marks where forming 

Mickey was a mess, his face was flushed as it tilted to the right giving Ian more room as he began to grind down on the freckled boys dick

Out of nowhere Ian wrapped his arm around mickeys back and flipped them until mickey was on his back on the tatty old sofa with himself hovering above mickey until he once again roughly flipped the boy onto his stomach and pulled his hips up so that mickeys ass was in the air and his cheek pressed against the fabric of the couch

Ian gathered saliva in his mouth and let it drop until it dribbled down the crack of mickeys ass onto his hole

Ian’s large hands gripped mickeys cheeks and spread them so that his asshole was exposed

He reached down and licked a fat stipe over mickeys hole as he clenched moaning a breathily “Ian”

Mickeys hand was placed next to his face as if he was going to push himself up until he stopped midway when Ian licked his hole again and then sucked the rim

Whimpers escaped mickeys lips no matter how hard he tried to stop it 

Ian’s stubble rubbed against the boys delicate skin but Mickey didn’t notice as Ian blew against the wet rim causing a shiver to go down His spine down to his toes, curling them in pleasure

A profane sound echoed of the wall when Ian sucks around mickeys rim again, teasing it with the tip of his tongue 

Mickey felt like he was going to break, he arched his back pushing his ass against ians face as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his nails clinging to the fabric of the sofa 

Ian kept licking stripes over mickeys hole until he pushed his dry finger into mickeys wet hole

Mickey gasped as he jolted forward

“Ian” He rasped 

Ian moaned back causing vibrations to go through mickeys body

He stretched the boys whole as he scissored his fingers getting the pink hole ready for ians dick, that was arching for attention 

“Please” Mickey whimpered “I’m ready”

Ian didn’t have to be told twice as he pulled off his own t-shirt before ripping of his pants 

He flipped mickey back over roughly so that he was on his back and that’s when Ian got to take a look at the boys precious face

His face was flushed red and his eyes where glossy and his plump lips where blood red from where he had his teeth clamped down on them 

Ian leaned down to kiss said lips before spitting on his hand, stoking his arching,red dick before sliding it into the darker haired boy

Mickeys legs instantly wrapping around ians waist, his feet pushing him in further until he bottomed out

Ian stopped, catching his breath and looking down 

“Move” Mickey whispered impatiently 

Ian snapped his hips forward causing a loud moan to rip its way out of mickeys mouth 

He shot his hips back and forth over and over again, sighing in relief, the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room along with the boys whimpering 

Ian pulled mickeys leg further up his waist and his dick changed angles and a breath taking moan reached ians ears

“Th..there ..ugh... right there” mickey cried 

Ian thrusted his hips over and over again into the spot that drove Mickey crazy 

“Fuck” Ian whimpered as he was being brought closer to the edge, the sound of mickeys moans and the pleasure twisted on his face, spurring him on more

Mickeys body shook violently as he clenched around ians painfully hard dick, his eyes rolling to the back of his head once again as he came with a whispered “Ian” rolling off his tongue

Warm, milky cum erupted onto both boys stomach and the sight caused Ian to follow as he emptied into mickeys ass 

Once their laboured breathing had calmed down, Ian pulled his softening dick out of mickeys abused hole making him hiss

Mickey was on the blink of sleep and Ian didn’t have the heart to leave him so instead he picked him up bridal style, carrying him to his room and placing him under the covers before getting in next to him, not even bothering to wash off the cum that was drying against his skin 

He fell asleep to the sound of mickeys calm breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally finished my exams and I’m ready to carry this fic on I don’t know how regularly I will be updating this fic but it will definitely be finished :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It changes between Mickey and Mandy’s point of veiw

The light seeped through mickeys cracked blinds causing Ian to stir from his peaceful sleep 

'Shit he wasn’t meant to fall asleep where’s mandy'

Mickey must of noticed his concern

“She said she was staying at a friends”

A groggy voice coming from his right made him flinch 

He looked down at the peaceful bliss on mickeys face, he looked... beautiful 

Relief took over ians body hearing the news that Mickey just shared and he reached down to kiss the boy until Mickey turned his head and roughly pushed him away before sitting up

“You ain’t kissing me with that mouth... your breath smells like ass” he stated and Ian couldn’t help but chuckle

“Please don’t ignore me again now” Mickey pouted and Ian felt instant regret for doing that last time

Ian placed his large freckled hand on mickeys face and stoked his cheek with his thumb

“I won’t... I promise” he smiled down at the boy

“Good because you where a real bitch last time” he teased 

They got into a play fight before they both got up, showered, got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast

Ian got a text from Mandy saying she wouldn’t be back until later that night so Ian spent the day laughing and talking with Mickey and it felt... nice.

~~

Ian had been fucking Mickey on the down low for about 3 months now and although he feels shitty for cheating on Mandy he can’t and won’t stop because it feels so good

Ian and Mickey where getting closer as their friendship blossomed and their feeling towards each other grew.

Ian, mickey and Mandy had decided to have a movie day since it was Mandy’s day off work 

She got up out of her seat that was in between the two boys and left to take a piss

“Yo gallagher make me some popcorn”

“Make some yourself bitch” Ian shot back smirking 

Mickey couldn’t think of a witty comeback so instead the two boys looked each other in the eyes with fondness 

'Shit ian was really falling for the boy' this is going to end in serious heartbreak for all three of them.

They snapped out of it when Mandy came stumbling back into the room.

Mandy had noticed the closeness of her brother and her boyfriend, she had been noticing how close the boys where getting as the days went on and although she was happy that her brother finally having a friend, she couldn’t help the slight jealousy that surged through her bones

Her and Ian’s sex life had been turning non existent, they hadn’t had sex in about 2 months as he was always to busy spending time with her brother

Everything they did, mickey was always around and she was getting fucking sick of it, she really wanted to just get dicked down, as desperate as that sounded, she was desperate she went around with some sort of withdrawal symptoms from not having enough dick and Ian went on as if nothing had changed between them.

When it was finally time to go to bed that’s when Mandy decided to pounce

She pushed Ian onto the bed and straddled his waist and began grinding down as she kissed up his neck, giggling 

“Woah Mandy” Ian was stuttering as he tried to push her off

Mandy didn’t care... she was getting that dick

“Come on Ian we haven’t had sex in months” 

She started grinding down harder

“I’m not in the mood Mandy” 

Ian pushed her off until they where sharing no skin on skin contact

“Don’t be a prick Ian” she crawled back over to him and shoved her hands down his pants grabbing his dick and that’s when Ian lost it 

He roughly shoved her off once again

“NO” 

Mandy tumbled to the floor and Ian shot up off the bed

“What the fuck is your problem”  
She got up off the floor and crossed her arms as anger flashed across her face

“I don’t want to have fucking sex with you... next time I tell you to stop don’t shove your hands down my pants”  
He scolded as he paced around the room

“We haven’t fucked in months you have been spending too much time with my brother to even fucking notice your girlfriend wants attention” her voice was Stern and she couldn’t help feeling slightly hurt from the rejection 

“You know what GET THE FUCK OUT AND SLEEP ON THE COUCH” her voice wavered as she tried not to cry

“FINE” 

And he was gone

Mandy got into bed and curled up into a ball before falling asleep.

~~

Mickey was drifting off to sleep after hearing his sisters and her boyfriends shouts coming from the room next door, he couldn’t help the guilt from know he’s probably the one who caused it

A gentle knock woke him up from his peaceful slumber

“Mmhm” 

His door cracked open and in walked the lanky red head

He looked tired and stressed 

“Hey um sorry for waking you but can I sleep in here tonight... Mandy kicked me out”

Mickey sighed but moved up the bed giving Ian enough room to slip in beside him

Once Ian had settled in Mickey moved closer and wrapped his arms about the boy as Ian gently stoked his back, lulling him back to sleep

~~

When Mandy woke up and tumbled into the living room she noticed Ian wasn’t there

She didn’t think to much about it and instead walked to the kitchen to get a drink 

She was sat perched up on the kitchen counter sipping on a glass of fresh orange and munching on a cold pop tart, when she heard mickeys door creek open 

She hopped of the counter top and walked around the corner to see the two boys walk out of her brothers room

She coughed, startling Ian and Mickey 

“What was you doing in there?” She sneered 

Ian breathed a humourless laugh 

“What? You really thought I was going to sleep on the fucking couch” he scoffed 

Mandy turned to Mickey and she could see how uncomfortable he looked before he disappeared into the kitchen with Ian following behind him

She stood there shocked before she collected herself and walked back into the kitchen 

“Look I’m sorry about last night” she mumbled 

Ian turned around from where he was facing Mickey, who had taken her spot on the counter top

He looked unimpressed 

“I don’t want us to fight” she sighed 

Ian nodded, expressionless

“Forgive me?”

He nodded again 

She gave a sweet smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as she breathed in his scent 

He finally softly wrapped his arms around her too, but he lacked passion but she didn’t notice.

Mickey coughed awkwardly and Ian instantly pulled away and shot a quick glance at Mickey before casting his eyes to the floor

“So what you wanna do today?” She said to both of them and just like that the tension was gone and all three of them talked about the plans for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel bad for Mandy but... it is what it is


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has a talk with lip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I hate this chapter I just didn’t know what else to do about it sorry :/ also this is similar to the conversation I had with my mum when I came out and I honestly think it’s really rude but eh just read

The walk to the Gallagher house was tiring but Ian felt like it was the only bit of freedom he had left from all the thoughts that where swimming around his head 

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before opening the door to his family home it was quiet which was odd but Ian was thankful 

The only noise coming from the house was the thrashing sound of lips speakers, Ian could feel the vibrations going up through his body

He walked towards the stairs taking two at a time before reaching his old bedroom that still had police tape crossed on the door, he twisted the handle and pushed it open 

Lip was sat cross legged on the twin sized bed rolling joints that he was probably going to sell from the ice cream truck later 

“Lip”

No answer

“LIP!”

Silence

Ian walked to the speaker before ripping the cord out of the socket and the music cut, and silence filled the air, leaving a buzz in his ear that replaced the deafening music 

“Shit dude what’s up” lip had his hand on his heart as he took a drag from the joint he had just lit

“Lip! I’m freaking out” ians breath came out in quick short puffs as his heart began to pick up speed 

“Shit you need this more than me” Lip passed the joint to his brother and patted the bed indicating Ian to sit

They smoked for a few minutes before Ian broke the silence

“I think I’m gay”

Lips obnoxious laugh caused Ian to flinch as he squinted his now glossy eyes towards the confused boy

“Wait you’re serious?”

Ian cast his eyes down, now feeling insecure 

“You’re not gay Ian” lip chuckled again this time without humour, as if he was trying to convince himself

Ian looked at lip with disappointment 

“Wow seriously Lip? I come to you with something that has been bothering me for fucking months and all you have to say is IM NOT GAY as if I don’t know my own feelings” 

Ian was getting angry,he thought he could trust his brother...obviously not

Ian started to pace around the room, once again struggling to breathe 

“Look Ian” lip stated trying to calm the younger boy

“Think about it you have Mandy and I see how you look at her, as if she hangs the fucking moon and stars”

“But-“

“No just listen, no gay guy would look at a female like that also you have had sex with her multiple times and I can tell by these thin ass walls that you enjoy it... I’m just saying you can’t be gay little brother”

Ian processed his brothers high thoughts 'yeah he does have sex with Mandy, does he enjoy it? Eh, once you get over the whole tit flying in your face and the sickly smell of girls perfume his dick can grow to like the feeling'

although lips words where slightly slurred and jumbled they made sense... maybe Ian wasn’t gay maybe Mickey had just confused him or maybe he’s bi and he does love Mandy and if that’s the case he needs to shut down whatever he’s doing with Mickey

“You okay bro?” Ian was shaken out of his thoughts

“Mmhm” he smirked at lip before snatching the joint out of his hand

“Movie?”

“Sure”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cringing whilst writing the smut for this idk I just wasn’t in the mood to right it so sorry if it’s shit I just really wanted smut in this chapter so I tried :/

Ian decided to stay at the Gallagher house for a couple of days to take a break from the two Milkovichs that where messing with his head it was nice, he was back at the milkovich house and Ian hadn’t realised he had missed his family that much until the silence at the milkovich house got too quiet to cope with.

He sat there in his own thoughts trying to figure out how he was going to talk to Mickey, he was sat there for a good half an hour until the front door swung open and two giggling milkovich siblings walked in

“IAN you’re back” 

Mandy skipped over to the red head giving him a peck on the lips he smiled back before turning to Mickey who was stood there rolling his eyes before sitting on the sofa next to Ian 

Ian looked over to Mickey, in his own world as Mickey stared back intensely out of the corner of his eye Ian could see Mandy looking at the pair confused but Ian was to out of it to comprehend that he was giving ‘fuck me’ eyes to his girlfriends brother whilst said girlfriend was sat right there.

When Mandy coughed the two boys separated there eyes from each other and looked to the floor

“Umm so how was your family” Mandy broke the silence

Ian finally took a chance to look at the girl “Umm yeah they’re good yeah”

Mandy gave a heart warming smile that broke ians heart slightly, he just smiled back until he heard Mickey scoff 

Ian spared a glance in mickeys direction who just sat there with a blank if not angry face as he watched whatever shit was on tv

“I’ve gotta go to work so I will see you tonight yeah?” 

Ian looked up at Mandy and smiled “yeah sure”

Once Mandy left Mickey was straddling ians hips as he grind down on his dick before securing their lips together 

Ian returned the kiss for a minute before he remembered the conversation with Lip the other day and he pushed Mickey off until he hit the floor

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Mickey scrunched his eyebrows together mentally asking Ian for an answer

“We can’t do this... I’m not gay” Ian replied weakly not even convincing himself

Mickey scoffed before getting up off the floor and retaking his place next to Ian on the sofa

Mickey leaned over his breath hot on ians face as he slowly slides his hand up ians thigh 'shit he was getting hard'

Ian wanted to move, he knew this was so wrong but he couldn’t it felt so good

Mickeys hand traveled further up his leg closer to his dick

“Who are you trying to fool”

His hand got closer

Ian gulped

Closer

Then suddenly the hand pulled back and Mickey was out of his seat heading to the front door

“But I guess If you’re not gay we shouldn’t be doing this” he grabbed his jacket and his keys before opening the door

Just as he was about to leave he turned back to the flushed boy on the sofa

“You’re living a lie” 

That was it, he was gone, leaving Ian sat there with a semi hard dick that was slowly going softer from embarrassment 

He dropped his head back on the sofa before sighing, rubbing the palms of his hands on his eyes willing himself not to cry.

He stayed like that for an hour before deciding to have a shower

He twisted the shower handle and luke warm water sprinkled out going in different directions he mentally cursed Mandy for not leaving any hot water before stepping in the shower

He stood there for about half an hour letting the water drizzle down his face, the memory from before slowly coming back to him 

How arousing mickeys small, warm hand felt as it glided up his thigh 'and he was har again'

Ian reached his hand down to tug at his shaft, gliding it up and down, occasionally flicking his wrist when reaching the tip, the thought of mickey on his mind the whole time and suddenly his orgasm hit as he came with a breathily moan 

Once he had washed his hand he closed his eyes for a moment leaning his head on the wall

'He needs to tell Mandy'

He stepped out of the shower grabbing the nearest towel, drying himself off 

He left the bathroom with the towel around his waist as he walked to the kitchen to get a drink, his now slightly curly wet hair dripping down his drying body but he was to deep in thought to realise

He sat in the kitchen for a moment before a crash coming from the living room made him flinch

He hopped off the kitchen counter top and stepped closer to the living room, preparing to get the bat if needed, when he saw Mickey stumbling in with a guy attached to his neck

“WHAT THE FUCK” Ian couldn’t help himself

The two boys split apart with Mickey glaring daggers at the red head

“Do you fucking mind?”

Ian ignored Mickey 

“You get the fuck out” Ian pointed towards the guy and then to the door and the boy quickly scurried out

Ian turned towards the smirking boy with anger written all over his face as his breath came out with quick puffs

“The fuck was that”

Mickey just smiled harder a glint of arousal shined in his eyes 

“What’s it look like?”

Ian didn’t reply, instead just walking towards the shorter boy, not taking his eyes off him, hunger and desperation crossed over his face 

He grabbed on to mickeys jacket pulling him forward by the strings before pressing his mouth on to mickeys 

They stayed like that, kissing like their life depended on it, and at this point Ian was sure it probably did

Ian pulled away for a second before whispering “mine”

A subtle look of anger flashed over mickeys face before being replaced with arousal 

“I wish I could say the same about you” Mickey whispered back and Ian would of felt guilty if not for the hard on he was sporting right now

Ian walked mickey backwards until his knees hit the sofa as he fell back onto it with Ian following right after 

He resumed the kiss as he hovered over mickey before taking off his shirt before doing the same with Mickey 

They carried on with the kiss until Mickey got inpatient demanding to go further

Ian shuffled down the sofa so his face hovered over mickeys crotch before pulling down his sweatpants 

He pulled a pillow from behind his back and placed it under mickeys lower back to give him slight leverage as he pushed mickeys legs apart so that his hole was exposed 

He looked down and licked his lips before pushing his cheeks apart and licking a long stripe over the exposed hole 

Mickey shuddered as he gasped at the new feeling, he clenched around ians tongue “more”

Ian happily complied before licking and sucking on mickeys rim, occasionally pushing his tongue inside.

Mickey was getting closer to the edge and Ian was painfully hard, just as he was about to reach for his own dick a loud thud that sounded like bags dropping made him flinch

“WHAT THE FUCK!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit just as he was about to be honest with Mandy...gotta give me some ideas on what should come next I have none


	12. Chapter 12

“WHAT THE FUCK”

Ian’s head whipped towards the front door from his place in between mickeys legs as Mickey scrambled to pull his boxers back on pushing ians head away from his ass as he did so

“My brother?” She sobbed “MY FUCKING BROTHER” her voiced raised even more to a squeak scream

Ian winced from the volume of her voice he looked towards a wide eyed, guilty mickey 

“Fucking look at me you cunt!!”

He turned back towards a sobbing Mandy she was a mess and before he could register what was happening Mandy was charging towards Ian, murder in her eyes 

Ian closed his eyes, he deserved what was about to happen, he waited for the punches but nothing came, he looked back up to see lip holding back a murderous Mandy 

“What the fuck is going on?” He screamed whilst he looked at his half naked brother as he held the crying girl

“H..he fucked my brother”

Mandy had stopped screaming now and that scared Ian more, milkovichs didn’t cry they screamed and got violent but Ian had never seen any milkovich break down like Mandy began to 

More tears streamed down her face and her breathing came out laboured her knees gave out and she fell against lips chest 

Ian had to look away as the guilt flooded in even more he looked back towards Mickey who was being very quiet, he had tears gathered in his eyes as he stared at the floor

“I think you two should go”

Ian and Mickey looked toward Lip who was now on the floor holding Mandy who had calmed down slightly but was still a mess

Ian gave a silent nod and the two boys got dressed before slipping out the door onto the cold street

“Come on we will go to mine we can stay there” Ian suggested to which Mickey gave another nod, still not speaking

The walk to the Gallagher house was silent but it gave Ian a chance to think ‘how the fuck was he supposed to fix this?’ Mandy wanted him dead and mickey refused to look at him, he had hurt the two most important people in his life ‘good job ian’

They walked up the steps on the porch to the front door Ian let out a breath before opening the door 

Fiona was stood in the kitchen chatting to veronica who was sat on the kitchen counter stirring pasta sauce 

Ian coughed cutting the girls conversation short 

Fiona frowned at the two boys before smirking “what’r you doing her?”

“Um” he sniffed “can we stay here for a bit?”

“I thought you lived with Mandy now” 

Ian watched as Mickey winced at the sound of his sisters name

“Um she really doesn’t want us there right now”

“Uh oh” V’s voice rang through the house ‘shit Ian forgot she was there’  
“What you do to get on her shit list the girl adores you” she cackled Fiona frowned again looking at the pained look on Ian and mickeys face

“She uh.. kind of caught us together” Ian whispered 

“Oh shit” V jumped off the counter “I think I should leave” she grabbed her coat and gave a kiss to Fiona and ians cheek before leaving the house in a hurry

Fiona crossed her arms disapprovingly “what do you mean ‘together’”

“As in together as in fucking as in I fucked my sisters boyfriend, multiple times” mickey fumed “I’m such a fucking dick I’m meant to protect her not break her” he started to say to himself 

Fiona watched as her brother walked towards the milkovich boy placing his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, mickey flinched shoving ians hand off

“Don’t I..I just need to think” 

Before anyone could answer he left to sit on the front porch

Ian sighed and looked back to Fiona who gestured her hand to the kitchen table “sit and talk” she demanded and that’s what he did he told her everything

Mickey sat on the porch, cigarette in hand as he watched cars drive by he sniffed before tipping his head back constantly blinking willing himself not to cry

“I heard what you said to fi”

Mickey whipped his head towards the voice coming from the door

Carl walked towards the boy and sat down on the step next to him, he reached for the cigarette to which mickey smacked his hand away not giving in to the underage boy

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, Carl being the first to speak up

“You shouldn’t blame yourself”

No answer

Carl sighed “look what you did was shit really really shit like how could you do that I would never do that to Fiona or Debb-“

“Okay I get it!” Mickey snapped

“Shit sorry...look all I’m saying is yes it’s shit but you can’t help who you fall in love with”

Mickey snapped his head towards Carl “I’m..I’m not in love with Ian”

Carl laughed before giving him a pointed stare “of course you are... you wouldn’t of fucked up your sisters relationship if Ian was just another guy to stick you dick in or him being the one t- never mind that’s not the point” he sighed “You can’t blame yourself for falling in love”

Mickey didn’t reply, letting Carl speak

“She will forgive you... maybe not now but one day, she will understand you might be on her shit list for a while” he tried to joke but mickey didn’t laugh

Carl sighed again “just don’t be to hard on yourself she will come around” he patted his shoulder before going back into the house, leaving Mickey wondering when the hell the little psychopath became so smart, he managed to crack a smile before going back into the house, flicking his cigarette into the street.

He walked into the house noticing the lack of the redhead 

“He upstairs” 

Mickey gave a nod to Fiona before climbing the stairs to ians shared room

The redhead was sat cross legged on the twin sized bed trapped in his own thoughts, he sniffed getting his attention 

Ian looked up at the milkovich boy he manoeuvred his body so that he was pressed up against the wall laying on his side

Mickey watched the boy not sure of what to do

Ian cast his eyes down next to him before casting them back up to mickey, giving him the invitation to lay down

Mickey stripped off his jeans and shoes before getting in the bed next to Ian 

They didn’t speak it was silent but it was a comfortable silence they stayed like that until they eventually fell to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! I’m sorry for the long wait I tried to make it a bit longer to apologise but I’m finally on my summer holidays so for the next 8 weeks or so I’m going to try to come up with some more chapters anyway I hope you enjoy :) (sorry for any mistakes I can’t be bothered to check for them right now lmao)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t like this chapter it’s so short and it’s totally out of the ordinary for mickey to act this way but I wanted to add a bit of fluff between the two characters and I had no idea what else to do, to make up for how short it is I’m posting the next chapter straight after this one however it’s only about lip and Mandy so sorry about that but I’m about to start writting a few more chapters now so I hope you enjoy :)

When Ian wakes up the space next to him is cold but he hears quiet hiccups coming from the end of the bed, he sits up pushing his hair to the top of his head before he realises the noise is coming from Mickey 

The black haired boy is sat hunched over, small sobs rattling through his body as he desperately tries to keep quiet, it breaks ians heart to see his boy so... broken 

Ian shuffled to the end of the bed causing the smaller boy to flinch and rub his eyes trying to erase the evidence of his tears 

Without a word Ian wraps his arm around the smaller figure causing him to break down in sobs once again, tears gather in ians eyes, threatening to fall as he watches the boy in his arms break down

“I..I..I’m s..sorry I s..shouldn’t of s..t..tarted this it’s all m..my fault..t” the blue eyed boy cries “I’m so so sorry”

The boys arms cling to Ian as if letting him go would kill him 

“S..s..she’s never going t..to sp..peak to m..m..me again”

All Ian can do is wrap his arms around him tighter, a wave of possessiveness washes over him as he puts his chin on the top of mickeys head and strokes his arms trying to calm him down, he places a delicate kiss on the top of his head “I’m sorry” he whispers his voice breaking slightly but Mickey doesn’t hear

“I..I should go I need fucking space” mickey stumbles to get his words out before pushing himself out of the redheads warm arms, and running to the door but not before pausing and seeing the pained look on ians face, more tears threaten to fall so he leaves without a word

Ian watches as Mickey leaves and his heart shatters, in this moment he wishes he never met the milkovich family, he slides down to the floor putting his head in his hands as he cries, his face probably looks disgusting being all red and sticky from snot and tears but it doesn’t stop the tears from falling ‘he fucked up so bad’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t like this chapter it’s so short and it’s totally out of the ordinary for mickey to act this way but I wanted to add a bit of fluff between the two characters and I had no idea what else to do, to make up for how short it is I’m posting the next chapter straight after this one however it’s only about lip and Mandy so sorry about that but I’m about to start writting a few more chapters now so I hope you enjoy :) if there are any mistakes I’m sorry but once again I can’t be bothered to check lmao


	14. Chapter 14

Lip looked down to Mandy who’s now whimpering into his chest, he curses his brother mentally for hurting the beautiful girl but he understands, you can’t help who you fall for 

He places his hand on her head pushing the messy locks of thick black hair away from her face “Hey you think you could get up” he whispers when she shakes her head he sighs “Come on Mandy we gotta talk about this it ain’t healthy to keep your feeling locked up”

That got an unnecessary rise out of the poor girl “oh you mean you want to talk to get your little brother out of shit” anger rises up inside of her 

She stands up from her place on the floor “just leave Lip don’t worry I won’t tell the whole of Southside about how your precious little brother likes to fuck men I ain’t that fucking selfish unlike him”

“Look I appreciate that but that’s not why I’m here okay? I want to check that you’re alright” he sighs

Mandy gives a humourless laugh “alright? All-fucking-Right? I just walked in on my boyfriend with his tongue up my brothers ass! and you want to ask if I’m alright?” She’s crying again 

Lip grabs onto Mandy’s arms pulling her to face him before she gets violent “I know okay? I know you’re not alright, and what they did was so unbelievably shitty but it fucking happened” he breathed in trying to calm down 

“Look I’m no good at this whole sympathy shit but don’t let yourself get caught up on it, you are so unbearably beautiful so instead of crying about a guy that doesn’t deserve you go out and find someone who does”

“But I loved him lip... I really fucking loved him” she sobbed 

“I know babe I know you did and he loved you too-“ 

She scoffed

“No listen, he did love you and I should of listened to him when he came to me before any of this shit happened”

Mandy looked up, confused “what’r you talking about” 

Lip sighed and his eyes welled up with tears 

“He Umm he came up to me a while ago saying he thought he was interested in guys but I didn’t listen” he took a breath “he told me he loved you and at the time that was the only information I needed so I made him believe he couldn’t be gay”

Mandy’s eyes welled up again as she listened to lips words

“I know you might not be able to forgive him for a while if not ever but just please understand that he did love you and he never meant to hurt you and yeah maybe he shouldn’t of slept with Mickey but please don’t be too angry at him for being confused especially when I’m the one who made him believe he couldn’t be gay”

Mandy looked down 

“He loved you so much he would talk about you all the time and it took him a while to realise it but I think maybe it wasn’t love in romantic way but in a best friend way so please just think about it before you completely dismiss the idea of forgiving him”

Mandy gulped, finally finding her voice to talk she had since calmed down after hearing lips story

“Maybe one day I can forgive him but he hurt me so bad Lip” lip nodded “I just have to think shit through before running back into his arms as his best friend”

“That’s all I’m asking Mandy’s take as long as you need but please if you ever need to talk I’m here”

“Okay” she whispered “you should probably go, I’m going to head out to my aunts for the night”

Lip nodded and made his way to the door as Mandy followed he gave her a kiss on the cheek that made them heat up and turn bright red 

He ran down the steps onto the street with a skip in his step, probably from the successful conversation with Mandy 

“You look beautiful by the way” he shouted when he was half way down the street 

If Mandy gave a shy smile as she shut the door, well nobody had to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how I feel about lips argument because I don’t think I could forgive someone if they did this to me however this is shameless so it can be as fucked up as I like and I really need a reason for Mandy to forgive both Ian and Mickey because I want this story to be a happy ending :) I’m sorry this is just about lip and Mandy but it’s kind of relevant to the story because I want them to end up together (if you have any ideas for how the story should go definitely comment them and I will take them into consideration thank you :) once again I haven’t checked for mistakes


	15. Chapter 15

Lip walks into the Gallagher house saying hello to his siblings on the way to his and ians shared room 

Ian’s still sat on the floor head hung between his legs “shit” lip mumbles “hey you doing alright?” 

Ian lifts his head his face is still smeared with tears however the redness in his face has gone down ‘thank god’ 

“I spoke to Mandy” lip threw it out there since Ian wasn’t talking right now, unsurprisingly he got no answer 

“She’s really pissed at you but I told her a few things and she’s going to think about talking to you maybe sort some shit out” he shrugged 

“Thanks” Ian whispered brokenly 

Lip looked at him confused “for what?”

Ian sniffed “for not giving me shit I’ve been getting it all day and I really can’t handle it anymore” the redhead shrugged 

“Well..” he sighed “shit happens no point dwelling in it” Lip shrugged again

Ian managed to crack a smile for the first time in a long time 

They talked back and forth for a bit laughing and joking before Ian became serious again

“Don’t fuck this up”

“Huh?”

Ian sighed “I know you like Mandy ever since I introduced you two you always had this fond look on your face”

Lip had the decency to look a little guilty but Ian just smiled 

“Just don’t fuck it up by hurting her” 

“That’s a bit rich coming from you”

Ian smiled but guilt lays behind his eyes “Exactly so don’t do what I did and be a douche because she doesn’t deserve that”

“Oh so I’m not meant to sleep with a dude behind her back, don’t worry bro not my cup of tea” lip chuckled 

Ian punched his arm playfully and they laughed 

“So you gonna tell me why you looked like shit when I walked I here before” Lip asked when they had calmed down causing Ian to punch his arm a little harder this time

Ian just shrugged “mickey fucked off somewhere and he won’t talk to me”

They sat in silence for a moment

“You really like him huh?”

“More than I should yeah” ian shrugged again before lighting a joint, he took a drag before passing it to his brother

They sat and smoked for a bit until the bedroom door crashed open and an angry looking mickey walked in, phone pressed to his ear “Mandy pick up you fucking bitch” The two brothers watched as the angry milkovich paced in their room 

“Aghh” mickey shouted as the line went dead for the last time he threw the phone to the wall and watched as it shattered “fuck” he screamed before sitting on the floor opposite Ian and lip, placing his head in his hands

“The fuck happened to you?” Lip asked timidly, slightly scared from the boys outburst 

“Fucking bitch won’t answer the phone” He seethed 

“Oh I don’t know maybe it’s because you fucked her boyfriend... just going out on a limb here”

“Fucking watch it” the boy mumbled “the only reason your acting like the fucking saviour is because you wanna get in my sisters pants”

Lip just shrugged not denying it

Lip shot up leaving the room before mickey could start throwing fists 

“Pussy” mickey mumbled to himself as he watched lip leave 

Ian watched the milkovich boy in silence for a moment thinking of what to say 

“Lip spoke to mandy” was what Ian came up with

He got no answer

“please don’t shut me out I know what’s happened is shit but it happened and I can’t bare to lose you too”

Mickey finally looked up at the redhead processing his words, Ian looked back just as intensely 

None of them knew who started it but one minute they where staring at each other, hunger in their eyes and the next, lips where pressed against each other

They savoured the feel of each other’s lips as they moved against each other, mickey placed a warm hand on ians cheek as the latter pulled the small boy onto his lap

They stayed like that until mickey subtly started to grinding his hips down onto Ian feeling as the boy hardened in his shorts 

A moan slipped out of ians lips and before he knew it he switched their positions so that he was hovering over mickey

The older boy looked up at Ian from his place in the ground, biting his lip and his eyes flickered down ians body “want you” he whispered almost inaudibly but Ian caught the words 

He stripped off his t shirt before helping Mickey do the same he started to kiss his way down the boys toned stomach and as he reached his lower abdomen he slid mickeys shorts down, mickey helping by lifting his hips off the ground

Mickeys breath came out laboured as he felt ians hot breath fan across his dick “please” he gasped 

Ian flicked his eyes up to mickey and gave a smile before flicking his tongue across the tip of mickeys dick 

“Fuck” he groaned out his leg twitching from where it was beside ians head 

Ian gave a few kitten licks before taking the whole length, only slightly gagging once before he got used to the feel of mickeys dick down his throat he bobbed his head a couple of times before mickey stopped him by pulling his head off “no gonna come” he whispered 

Ian smiled and reached up to the night stand, blindly pulling the draw open and reaching for the lube he had hidden there once he got his hands on the bottle he flicked the lid open and squeezed some on his fingers 

He watched as Mickey squirmed under him as his fingers breached his hole, he slowly pushed his finger inside and mickey held his breath

“Relax” He hushed stoping his movements waiting for mickey to calm down 

Once mickey gave a subtly nod he pulled his finger out before pushing it back in and moved it about he pulled out once more before adding another finger 

Mickey gasped at the extra finger before moaning as Ian stretched him out “m ready” he gasped 

Ian pulled all the way out and grabbed a condom from the draw, he rolled it over his length before lathering it up with the lube 

He breached mickeys hole with the tip of his dick, he looked down into his baby blues checking to see if he’s ready, when the boy gave a nod he pushed himself inside of the tight head 

“Shit” ian gasped “fucking tight” 

Mickey moaned in response 

Ian slowly pulled almost all the way out before punching forward “fuck” the black haired boy chocked he wrapped his legs around ians waist as the boy repeated his movement, and pulled ians head down guiding his lips to his own 

Ian thrusted in and out of mickey “there!” The boy gasped against his lips and Ian thrusted harder in that spot 

Ian’s movement became more sloppy as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach “close” he whispered and mickey nodded back 

Ian felt a warm liquid run up his stomach as Mickey shuddered underneath him with a moan and a grunt as he came causing Ian to tip over the edge as his hips stuttered, spilling his load into the condom 

Once he had finished he pulled out causing the smaller sleepy boy to gasp once more, he couldn’t be bothered to grab a tissue but he also didn’t want the boy to be uncomfortable so he instead decide to lick up the mess mickey made on his stomach and leaving the cum that was drying on his own stomach before giving him a sweet kiss

They both fell asleep on the cold, hard wooden floor in a tangled heap, still stark naked but Ian Felt the most comfortable he had felt in a long time despite knowing he will be sporting a back ache the following day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I honestly have no idea where this story is going and the smut in this chapter is shit but I do think this chapter is better than the last couple I have posted I hope you enjoyed it comment any ideas :) (you already know I haven’t checked for mistakes lmao)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we are nearing the end of this fic, 1/2 apology kind of accepted, first of all i want to say im so sorry i havnt updated for so many months i dont know i just didnt know what to do with it and to be honest i probably wouldnt be updating right now if the idea didnt just randomly come to my head i just hope there are people still wanting to read it after not being updated for so long, ive been struggling for ways that it could all be a happy ending and i even cringed whilst writing this chapter because i think its just really unrealistic but thats the joys of fanfiction anyway i hope you dont cringe too much and hopefully another update will be coming soon  
> (i wrote this using my laptop so if it looks weird on a phone you know why)

mickey stood in the Gallagher kitchen, it had been a couple of months since the incident, he and Ian are perfect although he still doesn't know where their relationship stands he thinks Ian wont say anything because its too early to jump into a new relationship after the whole Mandy bullshit speaking of which she was still ignoring them both like the plague. Mickey wouldn't admit it but he misses his sister but if she wanted to hold a grudge that was fine by him.

Mickey jumped out of his thoughts when the front door slammed open he looked over to where lip and Mandy stood still, staring.  
lip grabbed Mandys wrist trying to pull her up the stairs probably trying to ease the tension, Mandy harshly tugged her hand away "give me a minuet"  
lip looked between the two siblings before leaving up the stairs.

Mandy walked slowly over to her brother and stood in silence

"you doin okay?" Mickey whispered as he looked down to the floor  
"I guess" Mandy shrugged back  
they stood in silence again as Mickey fiddled with his fingers whilst Mandy stared intently at her brother, her face sour but yet sad, "I uh-" mickey started before getting cut off by Mandy "im not a tool" her voice raised to almost a shout "I have feelings y'know? and for my own brother to sleep with my boyfriend... it fucking hurts to know that your own family doesn't even care about how much pain it could cause to do something like that" she paused to wipe her eye "but im not here to argue, I..I guess I don't know man I just... I listened to what lip had to say, and it makes sense that Ian would cheat with his whole sexuality crisis or whatever but I just want an explanation from you because youre my brother and as much as I hate you right now you are still family and I cant hate you forever when you have been the only person there for me I just need closure I guess" Mandy was full on sobbing now but she tried to keep herself together 

Mickey breathed out a puff of breath, thinking of what he should say without sounding like a complete dick, he leant on the kitchen counter putting his head in his hands "I don't know man"

"what the fuck do you mean "I don't know" you fucked my boyfriend tell me what you were thinking before you did that" Mandy screamed, finally losing her cool

"I was thinking about how I liked him, how you managed to find someone so fucking perfect when you are exactly like me, we are southside Mandy! we have a rapist junky as a dad, we grew up in the ghetto, we drink, we smoke, he hit things when we are angry and I cant even count how many times we have both been to juvie, yet you found someone who could manage to flip your whole life around, someone who could finally make you feel loved, and you want to know what my selfish brain thought?"- mickey tapped his finger to his head aggressively, his face red and tear streaked-"I thought "what about me" why couldn't I have that? I looked after you my whole life yet what do I get huh? nobody wants me! so when Ian took a tiny bit of interest in me I couldn't help it"- he shrugged to mandy who had her arms wrapped around herself as she cried-"he made me feel something that I have never felt before and as selfish as it sounds I didn't care who I hurt because... I love him"

Mickey broke down along with Mandy, the siblings cried for what felt like ages until mickey sucked in a deep breath, wiping his tears away before making his way to the kitchen cabinet taking out a glass "you want a glass of water?" he croaked and grabbed another glass when Mandy nodded, he filled it up with water, handing one to his sister before walking to the living room sitting down on the couch, Mandy following suit

"you should tell him" she whispered

"huh?"

"you should tell ian you love him, one of us deserves to be happy" she shrugged before taking a sip of her water 

"what about you?" he asked guiltily

Mandy shrugged again "I have lip"

Mickey side glanced at his sister "oh yeah whats going on with him?" he smirked 

Mandy laughed but quickly stopped "I don't know he likes me a think and maybe I like him back but we haven't really spoken about it"

"you should tell him, you deserve to be happy" Mickey smiled, copying his sisters words from before, Mandy smiled back before they continued to chat almost forgetting the whole incident 

when the laughter died down mickeys face turned serious again "im sorry" he apologised

Mandy shrugged "its happened now, I cant hate you forever"

Mickey looked down at his shoes once more, the guilt eating at him, Mandy looked at her brother, she could see the hurt in his face, she knew he really meant his apology, she walked over to him and wrapping her arms around him, she felt him flinch before returning the embrace tightly   
"youre doing my laundry for the next five years" mandy joked to ease the tension  
"I can do that" mickey whispered into her hair before kissing her head, glad to have his sister at least talking to him again, it might take a while to gain her full trust back but at least he hadn't lost her.

-Later that night-

Mandy crawled over to lip who was perched on Ians bed who was working late at kash n' grab 

"you and Mickey okay?" he asked

Mandy smiled "we will be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so mandy and mickey had a little chat... do you think mandy should have accepted so easily? was mickeys explanation good enough?   
> please read the beginning notes and please suggest ideas for ways ian and mandy could rekindle their friendship, i have a vague idea for how it could work but maybe your ideas would be better


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is the end, i might add a bonus chapter showing a few years down the line but for now this is it, thank you to the people who stayed from the beginning to end, thank you for the love and support, i feel like this ending is a bit disappointing which is why i think im definitely going to do a bonus chapter i just dont want you expecting more since this is basically the end.  
> i hope this isnt too disappointing

Ian skipped into the Milkovich house and into Mickeys room where he lay with his eyes closed, he bounced onto his bed, jostling mickey from his sleep, flicking his nose causing his eyes to cross, Ian cooed causing Mickey to scowl 

"whats gotten you in such a good mood" mickey grumbled as he smiled at the bouncing red head

"I passed my geometry exam"

Mickey scoffed "is that it?" he teased causing Ian to pout

"its a big deal" Ian jabbed Mickey in his ribs with the advantage that Mickeys arms were above his head, causing him to jump up and pin Ian to the bed, Ian squealed as he started to continuously jab Mickey wherever was possible

"hey mick-" Mandy walked through the door looking down at her phone until she spotted the pair ontop of each other "oh" she cast her eyes down to the floor as Ian and Mickey pulled away from each other, Ian had the decency to look guilty as he moved far away from Mickey

"i'll just come back later" Mandy turned on her heel to walk out until Ian stopped her   
"no! wait. can we talk?"

Mandy haltered before turning back round to Ian "I guess" she casually shrugged, acting as if it didn't bother her

all three stood in awkward silence, Mickey looked between the pair, noticing that they were looking at him, he sat there quietly until it dawned on him "oh- you want me to leave?" he asked dumbly, Mandy and Ians hard glare was a good enough answer, he jumped to his feet muttering "jesus Christ im going" as he left

"talk" Mandy ordered

"right" he sighed, thinking of what to say, he twiddled his thumbs and sighed again "im sorry"

Mandy scoffed before rolling her eyes "is that it?" she asked before turning to walk out

"no! im sorry for everything I put you through, I should of told you when I first started getting feelings for Mickey but I was so confused and my talk with Lip didn't help, I didn't want it to be real I thought that if I continued to be with you the feelings would... disappear but when they didn't and I panicked, I didn't want to lose you because you were my best friend, and-" before Ian could finish his sentence Mandy cut his off by giving a dry laugh

"y'know im not really that bothered anymore" she confessed as she itched her eyebrow "you hurt me so bad you know? I had never liked someone as much as I liked you... well until now" she smiled before noticing Ians confused look, she waved it off before continuing "but I have spoken to a lot of people and they made me realise that although you were a prick... a real dick, a cun-"  
"okay I get it" ian sulked

"I cant stay mad when its happened now, I understand how hard it is to be confused about your sexuality, I went through that shit with Mickey, im not mad at you for being gay Ian, im mad that you betrayed me by sleeping with my brother behind my back"

"I just didn't want to lose you" Ian whispered

Mandy pursed her lips as she gave a sad smile, she walked over to Ian and wrapped her arm around him "I know that's why im going to give us a chance at being friends"

Ian perked up and shot a surprised look at Mandy "really?" he whispered as his eyes welled up

Mandy nodded with a smile "as much as I want to hold a grudge, I don't want to lose you as a friend either" she wrapped her arms tighter around Ian as he eyes got damp "but this is it! if you fuck it up I will make your life hell" she laughed but Ian knew she was being serious, he nodded before wrapping his arms around Mandy, dropping a kiss to her head.

The, now friends, spent a couple of hours catching up, they talked about Mandys new relationship with lip, Mandy threatened Ian not to hurt her brother, they spoke about everything and anything until Mickey pounded on the door wanting to go to bed.

when the pair finally stopped talking, Mandy went over to the gallaghers to stay with lip as Ian went to bed with Mickey, the pair continued to talk over text, sharing memes and ugly pictures of themselves.  
Ian opened the most recent 'ugly' picture Mandy had sent, and stared at it with a smile, grateful that he finally had Mandy back as a friend

"stop ignoring me" Mickey grumbled from under the duvet, Ian locked his phone, putting it to the side before getting under the covers with Mickey, he stared into his eyes before placing a delicate kiss onto his lips "I love you" he whispered against them 

Mickey pulled back and looked at Ian with wet eyes before his mouth stretched into a huge smile, he kissed Ian passionately

"I love you too"


End file.
